Mas que hermanos
by angel aria li
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran son dos hermanos comunes y corrientes hasta que se descubre una verdad indeseable ¿podran superarlo?


DISCLAIMER: Esta historia participa en el Reto de Marzo "Amiga Secreta" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana

Esta historia es para Mikan-Chan18 quien me toco como amiga secreta en este reto, los géneros que me tocaron fueron amistad y drama. Espero te guste ya que luche mucho por idear la historia (trabajo mas con romance que con amistad ^-^)

* * *

-¡cuidado! ¡Vamos a chocar!

-¡oye, me escuchas! . ¡No cuelgues! ¿Qué sucede?

-¡AUXILIO HERMANO! ¡VAMOS A CHOCAR!

-¡QUE SUCEDE!

-¡AHH! – la llamada se colgó

-¡PEQUEÑA! ¡PEQUEÑA CONTESTA!

-¡NOOOOO! – se levanto agitado y sudando mirando a todos lados buscándola. Cuando escucho su voz, se calmo y le sonrió dulcemente

-¿sucede algo?

-no pequeña - le beso la frente – vamos duérmete ya

-de acuerdo, buenas noches hermano

-descansa pequeña – su hermana lo abrazo y se durmió

Sakura y Syaoran Li, los dos más jóvenes de los hermanos Li. Eran 6 en total: Fanren la mayor, Femmei, Shiefa, Futtie, Syaoran y Sakura, que era la menor. Sakura a los 9 años encontró las poderosas cartas Clow para después recolectarlas junto a su guardián, su hermano, su prima Meiling Li y su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, convirtiéndose a si en la Maestra de las Cartas Clow, ahora cartas Sakura.

Su hermano Xiao Lang Li o como ella le llamaba, quien sabe por qué y en japones, Syaoran, es el Heredero de su clan, el futuro jefe del Clan Li y también el único descendiente directo del famoso y poderoso mago Lead Clow. Ambos son los más poderosos magos de la familia Li, y ahora él con 14 y ella 13 años son de los pocos magos adolescentes respetados en el famoso concilio de hechiceros de oriente.

Ese día en especial ambos Li esperaban ansiosos la llegado de sus padrinos, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto, asi como a su primo Touya Kinomoto. Bueno, en realidad lo esperaba más Sakura que Syaoran, ambos primos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

-Tio Fujitaka, Tia Nadeshiko!

-Sakura y Syaoran, están tan grandes!

-valla, con tanta carrera vas a tirar la casa, monstruo – la chica lo golpeo

-ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo!

-ya chicos dejen de pelear

-y tu que hablas mocoso

-como me llamaste!

-MO-CO-SO

-Hermano, primo Touya… - dijo mientras le salía una gota en la frente. Se escucho la puerta, de la cual salió la imponente Sra. Ielan Li

-Xiao Lang, Ying fa. Vallan a la oficina y espérennos adentro

-Si Sra. Madre – ambos chicos entraban en forma robotizada mientras observaban como sus hermanas se abalanzaban sobre su primo.

Y es que de los 6 ellos dos eran los más normales, Según su fiel consejero Wei, ¿y por qué? Fácil, era muy raro ver a Syaoran molestando a su hermana y también verlos peleados, los hermanos Li son el par de hermanos que nunca pelean, al contrario, son muy unidos y cuidan el uno del otro.

-bien chicos, necesitamos hablar de algo de suma importancia

-¿sucede algo madre?

-si Xiao Lang, pero antes de eso – miro a su hija – Ying fa ¿Qué pasaría si tus tíos fueran tus padres? – los jóvenes Li eran tan despistados, que no notaron lo que quería decir la Sra. Li

-etto... creo que nada, no le veo lo malo a eso Madre - Nadeshiko sonrió melancólicamente

-bien, comienza Fujitaka

-De acuerdo. Sakura, Syaoran, hace 13 años Nadeshiko y yo tuvimos a nuestro segundo bebé que resulto ser una niña, pero el abuelo de Nadeshiko la dio en adopción sin nuestro consentimiento y alguien cercano a mi la adopto. Hace un mes me entere quien era esa persona y quien es mi hija…

-de verdad! Quiero conocerla!

-Ying Fa, lo que Fujitaka quiere decir es serio asi que escucha. Yo… no tuve ningún bebé hace 13 años atrás

-Eh? – fue lo que alcanzaron a decir los hermanos Li

-la persona que la adopto fue…mi difunto amigo Hien Li

-e-entonces…

-Si Sakura, la niña que me quitaron, la niña que tuve hace 13 años, mi hija…Eres tu Sakura – la chica se levanto con lagrimas en los ojos mirando fijamente a su "hermano"

-Syaoran dime que tu planeaste esto, dime que es una de tus bromas. Si es así es de muy mal gusto!

-no pequeña…lo siento pero yo…- la chica solo corrió hacia su habitación seguida de su hermano quien la encontró empacando

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Empaco mis cosas, L-lo mas seguro es q-que me mande a Ja-japon con ellos. Y-ya veo po-porque me trataba tan di-distante. A-ahora no se qui-quien soy Syaoran, no lo se…

-si necesitas llorar – extendió sus brazos, ella lo miro – llora, nadie te lo prohíbe - ella solo se limito a abrazar a su hermano comenzando a llorar

-Hermanito, Hermanito mayor – y ahí estaba de nuevo ese gesto. Siempre que estaba triste o alguien la molestaba ella lo buscaba y le decía asi

-yo te protegeré, lo prometo Sakura, Mi Pequeña Sakura…

* * *

-¿volveras?

-no lo se… Espero que si…algún dia…

-te voy a extrañar mucho

-yo también a ti…sabes, sabes Syaoran, quiero decirte algo muy especial que he sentido durante algunos años y ya no tengo miedo de decir

-eh?

-pasajeros del vuelo 12 con destino al aeropuerto internacional Narita de Tokyo, abordar por la puerta 13

-me-me gu-gustas mucho Syaoran – la chica se puso de puntillas y beso los labios del joven ambarino para luego salir corriendo y detenerse en la puerta volteando a verlo –Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo! Y recuerda, eres mi mejor amigo Syaoran Li! – siguió su camino dejando al joven chino con la mente hecha un caos

-t-tu también a mi Sakura… - susurro al fin dándose cuenta que perdió ya a su mejor amiga, su hermana, y la chica que amaba

* * *

6 AÑOS DESPUES…

-Tomoyo! No digas esas cosas!

-vamos!, el joven Mamoru no es mala persona, al contrario, es un gran chico y te quiere mucho

-sí pero…

-lo sé, aun lo amas

-oh vamos Sakurita, ese mocoso no te ha buscado, date una oportunidad con el joven Mamoru

-no se Kero…

-considéralo Sakura – sonó el celular de la ojiverde

-hola?, oh Mamoru hola…Hoy?...no se… - suspiro – de acuerdo ¿qué hora?... bien, adiós Mamoru

-¿Y?

-tendré una cita con Mamoru hoy…

-SIII!

-bien bien, tranquilos… - alguien paso corriendo y tumbo a Sakura

-oh discúlpeme, no quise lastimarla

-no, descuide yo solo… - ella lo miro y sus pupilas se dilataron – t-tu…

-eh? Disculpe pero… - la miro y cayó al piso del asombro – Sa-Sakura

-¿se conocen?

-el…el es Syaoran

-Syaoran! – exclamaron Tomoyo y Kero

* * *

-déjame ver si entendí. Por problemas que hay en el concilio vas a mudarte a Japón, y además, ¡¿vivirás en mi casa?!

-exactamente, ¿te molesta eso Sakura?

-no, solo que no esperaba esto

-etto – interrumpió Tomoyo – bueno Sakura… debemos arreglarte para la cita

-cita? – dijo su "hermano"

-sí, un compañero de clase me invito a salir y yo acepte

-¿te doy un consejo? ten cuidado, esos tipos de esa escuela beben mucho

-conozco a Mamoru desde que llegue a Japón, no puedo decir que me guste pero…tratare de olvidar aquel sentimiento

-como quieras, oigan y si mañana vamos a la torre de Tokio ¿Qué dicen chicas?

-por mi está bien ¿y tu Sakura?

-eh?, si para mí también

-etto…Sakura, ¿tu cita es en la noche verdad?

-sí, ¿Por qué?

-¿te parece si damos una vuelta por el parque pingüino, tu y yo?

-claro, porque no

-entonces Kero y yo nos vamos

-¡QUEE!

-adios amiga, adiós Li

-¡ESPERA TOMOYO! , MOCOSO, HAZLE ALGO A SAKURITA Y ¡TE MATO! – la amatista se llevo a un enojado Kerberos, dejando a los "Hermanos Li" solos

-¿vamos?

-si claro

Pasaron toda la mañana caminando y contando anécdotas de cuando eran niños, ciertamente, la Sra. Ielan Li estaba de acuerdo con el padre de la ojiverde en que la mejor pareja para su hijo podría ser la menor de los Kinomoto ya que conoce a Syaoran mucho más que cualquier otra chica en el mundo. Lamentablemente, ellos dos estaban decididos a actuar como si lo de hace 6 años en el aeropuerto no hubiese pasado nunca.

El joven ambarino nunca olvido ese momento, no le costó entender a la chica ya que él sentía lo mismo que ella. Trato de olvidar ese beso y de hecho, pensó haberlo olvidado, pero… ¿ahora qué cambio?, muchas cosas

1- ya no son hermanos

2- ambos se querían

3- habían crecido

Y la ultima y peor de las razones…

4-ella ya lo olvido

Y esa era la peor parte de no haberla buscado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora se sentía herido, decepcionado de sí mismo. Pero estaba decidido a ser su amigo, así por lo menos la tendría cerca, así como antes.

Ella por su parte se sentía confundida, ¡el estaba ahí con ella y no era un sueño! Sin embargo se obligo a pensar que para este momento, según las tradiciones de los Li, el ya estaría comprometido. Recordaba aquellos momentos en los que junto a Tomoyo y Meiling, espantaban a las futuras prometidas del que era su hermano

"-así que tu eres Ying Tian Cheng, mucho gusto yo soy Sakura Li, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji y ella es Meiling Li

-no tengo tiempo niñitas, ¿Qué quieren?

-nada, solo darte estas lindas flores – Meiling le dios unas lindas margaritas

-sí, gracias ahora si me disculpan…

-¡AAAHHHH! – Sakura se tiro al suelo y comenzó a llorar

-¡¿Sakura?! , ¿Qué te pasa? – ella se levanto y se escondió atrás de su hermano

-hermanito, hermanito mayor…¡ella sabe que soy alérgica a las margaritas y me las iba a restregar las flores en la cara!

-¡yo no sabía!

-te lo dije ayer. Te dije que mi hermana era alérgica a las margaritas

-pero esa me las dio ella – apunto a Meiling - ¿verdad Daidouji?

-¡eres una mentirosa! , ¡Pudiste haber matado a mi amiga!

-pero yo…

-vamos pequeña – cargo a su hermana y miro a ying tian – no quiero verte de nuevo cerca de mis hermanas y de mi así que ¡largo!

El se volteo con su hermana en brazos y la pequeña Sakura le hizo una señal con la mano: *adiós tonta*. Mientras meiling y tomoyo se iban riendo de todo lo ocurrido"

-jejejeje

-¿de qué te ríes?

-no nada, solo recordaba algo

-bien, oye… ¿entonces seguirás siendo mi hermanita?

-eh?

-somos amigos pero ¿seguirás siendo mi pequeña hermana?

-pues… - fue un claro golpe bajo para ella – claro, está bien… hermano

-bien, vamos a casa, tu cita es en dos horas

-una carrera – ella comenzó a correr dejándolo atrás

-hey! es trampa!

-camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente!

-Sakura!

Así los hermanos corrieron hacia su casa disfrutando de aquel momento como cuando eran niños.

* * *

-vamos Li, no te molestes conmigo, que iba a saber que de la noche a la mañana ibas a volver por ella

-además mocoso, no íbamos a permitirle estar deprimida toda la vida – Dijo Kerberos mientras comia su pastel

-muñeco glotón

-¡a quien llamas muñeco mocoso!

-¡no soy ningún mocoso! Muñeco

-¡quieres pelear!

-¡basta Kero! – se levanto la amatista deteniendo a el guardián y al joven chino. Al kero le surgió una gota en la cabeza

-estuviste a punto de morir chiquillo – sonó el teléfono de Syaoran

-¿hola?

-hermano ya voy a la casa

-de acuerdo pero…

-¡cuidado! ¡Vamos a chocar!

-¡oye, me escuchas! . ¡No cuelgues! ¿Qué sucede?

-¡AUXILIO HERMANO! ¡VAMOS A CHOCAR!

-¡¿QUE SUCEDE?!

-¡AHH! – la llamada se colgó

-¡PEQUEÑA! ¡PEQUEÑA CONTESTA!

-¿Qué pasa? – el llamo varias veces y siempre caía la contestadora, sonó el teléfono de la casa, el corrió y contesto

-¿HOLA?

-hola, es la casa Kinomoto ¿con quién hablo?

-si si es, soy Syaoran Li, sobrino de los kinomoto

-bien, llamaba para informar que la Menor de edad Sakura Kinomoto sufrió un accidente de tránsito y está en estado crítico. – el se dejo caer en el sofá poniéndose mortalmente pálido.

-¡¿EN QUE HOSPITAL ESTA?!

-hospital central de tomoeda, así que… - el colgó y empezó a buscar su chaqueta

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sakura tuvo un accidente, está en el hospital central de tomoeda ¿Dónde queda?

-a 3 cuadras de aquí

-bien, vámonos

Los jóvenes subieron al lomo de Kerberos y se fueron, al llegar bajaron en un callejón donde kerberos se escondió e ingresaron al hospital

-disculpe enfermera, busco a Sakura Kinomoto

-un momento – busco en su computadora y luego los miro – la chica ya está fuera de peligro, ya despertó y está en la habitación 45

-¿puedo verla?

-solo uno a la vez

-ve tu Syaoran

-…gracias Tomoyo

El joven chino corrió hasta la habitación para detenerse frente a la que decía "45", suspiro profundamente y entro a la habitación, encontrándose con su hermana menor recostada en la cama viendo fijamente el techo. Cerró la puerta y ella lo miro

-Syaoran…hola - dijo con voz débil

-hola pequeña. Me diste un buen susto

-lo siento

-yo…temí perderte, y ahora que estuve a punto, decidí decirte algo que he guardado durante 14 años

-eh? – el se acerco y le dio un corto beso en los labios

-Te amo Sakura… - ella lo vio y sonrió dulcemente

-y yo a ti Syaoran – se besaron de nuevo hasta que el se separo y coloco su frente con la de ella

-de ahora en adelante seremos más que amigos, más que novios, más que hermanos

FIN

Espero les allá gustado a todas, me costó mucho hacerlo n-n pero en fin, gracias por leerlo


End file.
